the_titans_orbfandomcom-20200213-history
Books
Books The Titan's Orb The very first instalment to the series, The Titan's Orb was originally written by Callum in 2012, almost immediately after becoming a Brony and getting involved into the world of FanFiction. This version contained no prologue, and three chapters were instantly uploaded, which contained 7000 words each. While the reception wasn't bad, Callum was unhappy with this edition of the story, and worked on it for two years, merging his newer storyline with before releasing it with a newer and fresher tone, each chapter now containing 5000 words a chapter. This 5000 words-per-chapter benchmark has remained consistent throughout the series, ensuring each chapter is full of content and never dissatisfies. The only issue with this method of writing, is that followers of the book have complained about long waits for each chapter. In this first book, the plot and lore isn't as deep, and mostly focuses on these key elements... * Distancing the characters and Equestrian lore from their cartoon counterparts; it is explained that the human created "My Little Pony" is in fact a mere interpretation of the real version of Equestria, through Lauren Faust's dreamlike visions of their world. * Shrouding the main antagonist in mystery, other than the prologue and epilogue, Nah'Lek doesn't actually appear, and is only mentioned in conversations. * Callum's emotions and developing character as he begins to adapt as a killer. * Raising suspicions to Twilight and her unusual behaviour. * Callum's relationship with the ponies, specifically the tension between him and Twilight. * The Mane Six becoming accustomed to Earth, and its mainly violent cultures. It's also mentioned numerous times that Equestria isn't as peaceful as the show depicts, and that they're in fact accustomed to a similar amount of horrors in their own world. In 2016, Callum decided to remaster The Titan's Orb, and has fixed grammar and dialogue issues, along with changing minor plot details and scenes. This is primarily to make the experience fresh for new readers, but also because Callum was personally discontented with his original work. Rising Storm The Titan's Orb: Rising Storm is the second novel in the series, which was officially marked as complete on Christmas Day, the 25th of December, 2018. Taking a much darker turn, the story picks up immediately where the first book left off, after acquiring the second shard of the Titan's Orb. Rising Storm serves a revelation to the mysteries that the previous story left behind, but also brings forth a fresh collection of subplots, such as relationships, new characters, and new motives that derive from the main objective of finding the orb shards. Most of the chapters are set in Portugal, as most of the subplots lie there, although there are other unearthly locations introduced, such as The Frozen Forest, and the Sahara Desert. With a much deeper plot and an greatly darker tone, Rising Storm focuses on these key elements... * Callum finally comes to terms with being a killer, and is now desensitised to it. * Twilight's bizarre behaviour, and it's cause... The Fel's corruption. * The Fel, it's origins, and what it can do. * Nah'Lek the Defiler's looming threat as he comes to Earth to hunt the group. * The threat of the Orcish Horde, now enslaved by Nah'Lek. * Callum's depression is brought to light and is accepted by the group. * The introduction of Hawnu Rey'eng, the mysterious guardian. * Callum's love interest, Bunnie, and how powerful love can be. * The loss of Bunnie, and dealing with the stages of grief. * Various fights with Nah'Lek within dreamscapes, giving Callum a taste of his power. * Backstories and Lore, including that of Tartarus and Hades. * Exposing the voice in Callum's head, Conscio, revealing him to be Stardust Moonshimmer. * Location Vitra 'Aku, The Titan's Sword, and learning of its properties. Third Book Callum has confirmed that a third instalment is in the works, and that it will be more eventful and "hard-hitting" than the last, but no further details have been announced. Fourth Book A fourth book has also been confirmed in the comment section of The Titan's Orb: Rising Storm. [[Category:Books]] Category:Plot Category:Storyline